Azari's Mum
by WildCentaur17726
Summary: It's not Storm so who is it? please R&R OC version of Torunn (Torunn and OC are the same person, just two identities). TorunnxBP pairing. Short chapters.
1. The discovery

**I don't own Marvel, although I wish I did**

**Description:**

**Azari finds out his mother's identity. She was there fighting with him against Ultron. His best friends, James and Francis but not Pym, had a crush on her. She has been hiding, she is a queen, she will be a better mum. But will he accept her, will their friendship remain, but the big question is WHO IS SHE? And she definitely not ****Torunn **** Storm**

**Third Person - Tony's Office**

'What you found my mum?' exclaimed Azari while the other four stood 'outside' eavesdropping. Torunn had set up a telepathic link so they could all chat. She was invisibly standing in the corner looking rather guilty, Francis was clinging onto ceiling, Pym was flitting around the command station as 'Wasp Pym' and James was in the cupboard under the control desk. Azari was shocked, happy, annoyed, all these emotions were racing around his head. Tony said, 'Yes. James get out of the cupboard, Pym fly out of here now, Hawkeye jump down and all of you leave except for you, Torunn. Change back to visible mode and get your butt over here.' They all followed their orders and Torunn went bright red. Tony tells Azari, 'It was Torunn who found her, they were/are good friends.' Torunn shoots Tony a death stare while he continues, 'Your mum was Wild Wolf, she now goes by another name…' He is interrupted by Pym running in screaming, 'Loki, Thor, Sif, Heimdall. Attacking. James. And. Franc. Defending. Message. Is. Sending. For. Help!' Torunn face-palms herself and runs out yelling, 'Calm down, Dad. Loki, if you continue you will face the wrath. Mum, stop hitting James. Heimdall, thanks for the necklace and put Francis down. All of you CALM DOWN!'

**Third Person - Courtyard. James and Francis are desperate, Pym is shaking while running after an angered Torunn, Azari and Tony are running after Pym.**

Torunn runs round the corner, blonde hair whipping around and her blue eyes showing pure emotions. Pym flies after her and shoots lasers Sif in the attacking group. She turns around to see her daughter and stops hitting the red head in front of her. Sif runs up to Pym and swats him out of her face. Torunn just stands there with her hands on her hips. Sif runs up to the girl but stops before hugging her falls to her knees. 'Oh yeah, I am head of the royal guard so with the exception of the King,' says Torunn while signalling to her father, 'I am the most powerful in Asguard. And everyone below me bows to show their respect even Midguardians.' Pym grows to full size and kneels followed by action being repeated by James and Hawkeye. Tony runs around corner and instantly kneels for the royal guard but the one person that doesn't come round the corner is Azari. 'Rise,' Torunn commands, 'Next Avengers, you know the order. One of our own has gone missing so we go after them.' Then the Next Avengers say, 'Loyal and true 'till death makes us part.' Hawkeye makes a mental note to ask if they can change it to sound less Asguardian but from the looks of Torunn and James' faces it mightn't be the best time to be pondering it. The boys go ahead to chase Azari down but unusually Torunn stays behind, this is unusual because Torunn never misses a fight and never leaves behind a fellow Avengers EVER. Tony walks up to her and says in a patronising way, 'You know where Azari is, don't you. Tell Wild Wolf, her son misses her and he is trying to find out her true identity, I only ask you because you know her oh so well.' Tony walks towards Thor with a sly grin plastered on his face. Torunn just rolls her eyes but also walks towards the Asguardians. Sif greets her daughter with a 'what, did you really mean that?' look on her face and Heimdall smiles weakly at the princess. Thor and Tony pat each other on the back and start talking about how old Tony looks and how looking after the kids of superheroes is not a job for the light hearted. Loki glances at Torunn with knowing look and she just says, 'He'll just disown her for not showing up when he needed her most. I know Azari. Anyway, I have my alibi lined up.' Loki just shakes his head and the two women just glare at him. Then Torunn runs in the direction of spare room, where her team are.


	2. The song

**Third person - Spare room, Azari is trawling the history books with the help of Pym. James is riffling through boxes of old stuff and Francis is being Francis (lying on his back in the window still **

'James, how can I get Torunn to go out with me?' asks Hawkeye, 'Oh, wait. You wouldn't know, you never have the guts to ask the girl. I mean you can barely speak around her were as I…' James interrupts, 'laze on your ass and get a boner every time you talk with or see her.'

'That's most flattering but shut up, the pair of you.' Groans Torunn in the most inconsiderate way possible. Pym is giggling in the corner and Azari is trying to steady him. 'Um, Torunn. Hi, just checking. How long have been standing there?' James nervously questions. 'Oh, um. Since Franc asked you for advice on how to get me to go out with him,' replies Torunn. Hawkeye just holds his head in his hands as his body responds to the hot goddess in front of him while muttering many swear words. The rest of the gang just smile before returning to looking for clues of Wild Wolf. 'Hey, Azari. Shall I sing, I'm not sure with lover boy over there getting what he does with me just being in the same room. Yes Hawk, I do notice. What do you think we gossip about? Dur!' Torunn says in a sing-song voice. Hawkeye just raises his eyebrows as Azari answers, 'Sing, it'll be fun to see what lover boy does? Oh, James. Shut the door' James shuts the door and Hawkeye just looks miffed. Torunn starts to sing Wonderland at the bridge.

'I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me!  
Take me to wonderland!  
take me to take me to  
take me to wonderland!  
take me to take me to  
take me to wonderland!  
take me to take me to  
take me to wonderland!  
Wonderland!,' she sings perfectly before she squeals from in the box she was search, 'Azari, I found something really good. A recording of your dad's voice. I knew it was here.' The rest of the group at her quizzically but she covers up her mistake quickly by adding, 'I was in here last week looking for stuff to give to charity when I came across it. He had an amazing voice. Here, I'll show you.' She pulls out a CD player and places the disk, in her hand, gently in the gadget. 'It took me hours yesterday but I figured it out, with the help of Tony. It's called a CD player, from the Avengers' time.' The music starts playing and Torunn smiles, 'It's called 'On Top of the World' by Imagine Dragons. Apparently, Wild Wolf, Azari's mum recorded it. I asked Tony because Wild Wolf wouldn't tell me.' Hawkeye decided to speak up because his body wouldn't defeat his objective, 'You know Azari's mum. Wouldn't she be on the portrait of the Avengers, they were all there on the day the picture was taken.' Torunn tensed up but not noticeably, her mind racing and her breathing quickened. Pym looked at his older sister, who looked like she was about to pass out. Torunn got up like a robot and ran out. James sarcastically congratulates him, 'Well done, Francis. Smooth. You really are a great team mate.' Torunn cried out in the corridor and transported with a crack, like a whip.


End file.
